


Да славит Ракшас имя твоё

by GrafEnone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Dubious Morality, Incest, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: История о падении нравственности и неразрешимой этической дилемме.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на тему: «Итачи – учитель».  
> В тексте использован цикл лекций Ю. Лотмана "Об интеллигентности".
> 
> **
> 
>  **Ракшасы** — демоны-людоеды и злые духи в индуизме и буддизме, главная сила к которым приходит с наступлением ночи.  
> Существует несколько трактовок образа:  
> 1) Ракшасами рождаются особо греховные люди, так как сами ракшасы позиционируются носителями всего отрицательного;  
> 2) Ракшасы пытаются вселиться в человека и, попав внутрь, начинают терзать его внутренности и доводят до сумасшествия;  
> 3) Ракшасы обладают мистическими способностями и могут принимать различные облики (собаки, коршуна, совы и других птиц, брата, мужа, любовника).

Итачи положил папку на кафедру и оглядел аудиторию. Взгляд поверх тонких очков был спокойным и пока даже не оценивающим — преподаватель этики не мог позволить себе показаться предвзятым или хотя бы чуть менее толерантным, чем нужно.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он и написал своё имя на меловой доске. — Моё имя Учиха Итачи; в этом и следующем году я буду читать вам курс этики, нравственности и морали. Тех, кто не заинтересован в моём предмете, я при личной договорённости могу освободить от лекций. При условии сдачи экзаменов на отлично, разумеется.  
Дети — хотя, какие дети уже в шестнадцать? — зашептались. По рядам пошли нестройные вздохи, шебуршание. Помещение заполнилось гулом — одновременно одобрительным, насмешливым и недоверчивым. Итачи знал всё это. Сейчас он внимательно следил за происходящим, пытаясь уловить настроение всего коллектива. В ближайшее время он познакомится с каждым своим учеником лично, конечно, но на первых порах всегда приходилось играть на публику.  
И Учиха вполне к этому привык. Он работал в этой частной Академии не первый год и, будучи не намного старше выпускников, неплохо сходился со своими вынужденными слушателями, вызывая уважения у подрастающих нигилистов. Впрочем, у него был хороший жизненный опыт в поиске общего языка с самой сложной породой молодых людей — с замкнутыми, умными, проницательными и немного неуравновешенными эгоистами себе на уме.  
Именно таким был его младший брат.  
Итачи поправил очки и выпрямился.  
— Сегодняшняя лекция будет вводной, — произнёс он, прерывая поток безостановочного шёпота. — Мы постараемся привыкнуть друг к другу…  
* * *  
Из личного дневника Учиха Итачи:  
 _«25 июня_  
 _Я не слышал его голоса две недели — с самой смерти родителей. Когда я смотрю на календарь — я не могу поверить, что прошло уже столько времени со дня их смерти. Я, мне думается, и вовсе не до конца в это верю. Как-то странным мне кажется само допущение, что их могло "не стать". Ведь — как так?_  
 _Эти мысли так глубоко засели в моем сознании, что беспрестанно отзываются головной болью или странными ощущениями. Например, иногда я ловлю себя на таком странном чувстве — будто я чужой в собственном теле. Мне приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы сделать вдох или выдох. Или, например, удержать на лице эмоции. Порой мне становится не по себе, потому что я ощущаю своё лицо каменным. Мне кажется, что ни одна мышца не шевельнётся, несмотря на мою волю. Очень трудно. Потому что порой я теряю контроль над реальностью: я замираю и думаю, что совершенно не понимаю значение слов "наши родители умерли"._  
 _Я думаю — как это? Ведь этого не может быть._  
 _Саске тоже тяжело. С самых похорон я не смог добиться от него ни единого слова. Ни звука»._  
* * *  
…Замок гулко щёлкнул, отдаваясь эхом во всём доме, пустом и тёмном. Золочёные лучи заката проникали внутрь сквозь не зашторенные окна, ложились на древесный пол косыми длинными отсветами. Казалось, они единственные обитатели дома наравне с клубящимися по углам и за мебелью призраками.  
Итачи распахнул дверь; солнечный свет упал широкой дорожкой, зловещим плотным покровом, обходя только вытянувшуюся тень вернувшегося хозяина. Итачи замер на незаметную, непозволительную долю секунды, но быстро прошёл в коридор, привычный к атмосфере этого угнетённого гнездовья усталости.  
— Саске! — позвал он, кладя сумку на тумбу. — Я вернулся.  
На втором этаже раздались приглушённые осторожные шаги, и через мгновение Итачи увидел на лестнице брата. Спокойное лицо, сдержанный взгляд — матовый, неприступный. Итачи уже давно не мог рассмотреть в глазах младшего ничего, кроме чернокаменных стен.  
Саске был необычайно ломким для своих восемнадцати; он был всего лишь на год старше выпускников Академии, но они выглядели намного внушительнее: живые, подвижные, широкоплечие, с впечатлительными лицами.  
Саске носил футболки с широким воротом и длинными рукавами: Итачи мог в подробностях рассмотреть его ключицы, но редко видел предплечья и локти.  
А ещё Саске нечасто смотрел на Итачи, всё больше ненавязчиво отводил глаза, старший никак не мог встретить его прямого взгляда. От этого создавалось нехорошее чувство.  
— Я вернулся, — повторил Итачи, сглатывая сухой комок в горле. Саске не говорил. Итачи не слышал его голоса уже очень давно.  
— Ты голоден? — сняв обувь, Итачи сделал несколько шагов вперёд к замершему у подножья лестницы брату. — Мы могли бы поужинать вместе…  
Договорить Итачи не смог: Саске бросился вперёд, стремительно, как-то голодно и отчаянно обнимая старшего своими тонкими руками-ветками. Тот охнул, скоро обхватив его за талию, притискивая к себе — инстинктивно удерживая от падения.  
Это резкое движение выглядело не эмоциональным порывом, а словно бы младший не удержался на ногах.  
Итачи хотелось бы спросить "что случилось?" или "как ты?", но он молчал. Саске смотрел на него непроницаемыми глазами, в которых отражались только густые тени из углов пустого дома.  
Порой, наблюдая все эти перемены и странности, Итачи задумывался — а тот ли ещё его маленький братишка живёт в этом теле.  
* * *  
Из личного дневника Учиха Итачи:  
 _«30 июля_  
 _[…] Сложно передать словами, как же я благодарен Шисуи за предоставленную возможность. По правде сказать, я опасался, что не обойдусь без восклицаний, но вовремя взял себя в руки._  
 _Несмотря на наше родство, Шисуи в куда большей степени был мне другом, чем кузеном, сколько я помню наше с ним общение. Почему-то мы вспоминали, что в нас течёт кровь одного клана только в особых ситуациях — подобных, например, смерти Фугаку и Микото Учиха._  
 _Саске сложно дался период после этого инцидента. Он до сих пор не разговаривает. Поначалу я думал, это нервное. Но потом понял: нервическое. Я не хочу признавать Саске больным — раньше не хотел, и теперь в особенности. Но мне сложно… Весь месяц мы учились общаться без слов. Меня настолько сводила с ума тишина, что я с одержимостью слушал единственный звук, который выпускало его горло — дыхание. Я подкожно опасался теперь и его смерти — пусть не физической, но психической или моральной._  
 _У меня опускались руки._  
 _Я всё никак не мог поймать прежде упущенную жилку обыденной жизни — я не поспевал. Выбившись однажды из её кровотока, я так бы и не смог встать на ноги — с молчаливым Саске под боком, с оставшимися за спиной мёртвыми родителями. Со всеми, свалившимися на меня, обязательствами, направленными в никуда._  
 _Шисуи спас меня. Он предложил мне должность учителя в частной Академии его друга._  
 _Я — учитель. В такой-то момент…_  
 _Я бы посмеялся, правда._  
 _Но ответственность, живая, ощутимая, не повисшая постоянным напоминанием про ту июньскую ночь, спасала»._  
* * *  
Звонок сотового телефона заставил Итачи вздрогнуть. В этом доме были редки какие-либо звуки, они отчаянно распарывали уже утвердившуюся здесь тишину.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Итачи, привет.  
— Шисуи, — Итачи в приятном удивлении отстранился от стола. — Здравствуй. Что-то случилось?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Ты нечасто мне звонишь.  
— Действительно, — Шисуи хмыкнул на другом конце. — Но я позвонил просто так. Подумал, что мы давно с тобой не говорили, давно не виделись.  
— Ты прав…  
— Расскажи мне, как у вас там? Как дела? Как Саске; всё по-прежнему?  
— Да, по-прежнему, — Итачи снял очки, устало потирая внутренние уголки глаз. — Я думаю, что, может, нужно ещё немного времени — ещё немного подождать…  
— Куда больше — два года уже прошло.  
— Да, — заторможено повторил Итачи, на миг представив: а ведь, в самом деле, два года со смерти родителей. — Два года…  
— Ладно. Если на днях встретимся, обсудим — это всё-таки совсем не телефонный разговор. Как работается?  
— А, да неплохо, спасибо. Я уже втянулся. Мне удивительно легко с ними разговаривать. Думал, будет невозможно — из-за моего возраста, а нет… нормально.  
Шисуи негромко рассмеялся.  
— Вот и хорошо. Но, ты знаешь, всё равно будь начеку. Тебе преподавать-то нравится?  
— Этика… неплохой предмет. По большей части я просто выдаю им блок устоявшихся тезисов, а всё остальное время мы говорим. Это, скорее, не преподавание, а дискуссии. Подумай, было бы слишком заносчиво с моей стороны называть себя их учителем — не намного-то я их старше.  
— Хм. Им же шестнадцать-семнадцать, когда они попадают к тебе?  
— Да.  
— Вспоминаешь Саске в шестнадцать?  
— Иногда, — Итачи невольно улыбнулся. — Но с ним было сложнее, так что…  
— Да уж, могу представить! Саске был трудным подростком. Сейчас он тоже приносит много беспокойства, да?  
— Да нет. Я бы… — Итачи обеспокоенно замолчал, а потом со вздохом закончил: — он изменился. Его как будто подменили, я не знаю. Саске всегда был резким и бескомпромиссным. Идеалистом, на самом деле, а теперь… А теперь я даже не знаю… Это беспокоит меня, Шисуи. Очень.  
— Итачи, — окликнул Шисуи после короткого молчания. — Давай встретимся на днях, обязательно. Всё обсудим по-человечески. Мне кажется, что у вас там что-то совсем не то происходит.  
Итачи тихонько рассмеялся, но смех этот звучал жалобно и грустно.  
— Наверное, ты прав. Тут творится что-то совершенно не то…  
* * *  
Из личного дневника Учиха Итачи:  
 _«5 ноября_  
 _"Я — единственная семья, что у него осталась", — я засыпаю и просыпаюсь с этой мыслью._  
 _Я должен поддерживать Саске, помогать ему. Я должен, в конце концов, предпринять какие-то меры. Но я не могу!_  
 _Как я могу сдать его психиатру? Зачем? Я знаю, в чём наша проблема._  
 _Впрочем, нет._  
 _Проблем гораздо больше, чем я пытаюсь представить. Их намного больше._  
 _Он ещё не отошёл от их смерти._  
 _Он молчит уже третий месяц, а я схожу с ума в ставшем внезапно таким огромным доме. Он глухой, пустой, в нём холодно и — не слышно ни звука!_  
 _Я беспокоюсь, что Саске сложно засыпать по вечерам, и поэтому он до полуночи смотрит в окно. Это предположение: он никогда не включает свет и не приходит ко мне, так что я не могу сказать наверняка._  
 _…Из его комнаты открывается вид на небо, сквозь редкие кленовые ветви. Это красиво, это должно успокоить — если не напугает._  
 _Может, он хорошо спит — я не знаю, но меня самого порою мучает бессонница, и тогда я задаюсь страшными вопросами, которые лучше не произносить вслух. Даже про себя лучше не произносить._  
 _А вчера он пришёл ко мне. Внезапно и молча — прокрался тихой тенью: у меня внутри всё заледенело от внезапного скрипа двери. Он стоял в проёме, бледный, тонкий, с выразительными скулами и запястьями — с известково-белой кожей, с антрацитово-чёрными глазами. Он походил на привидение, на молчаливый укор._  
 _Мы никогда так не делали, а вчера он запросто забрался ко мне в постель, и его руки были ледяными, как ночной осенний дождь._  
 _…Я что-то делаю не так. Я беспрестанно ошибаюсь где-то — в одном и том же месте. Это не даёт мне покоя. Я совершил ошибку и непременно совершу вновь. И знаю это, и от знания мне никуда не деться. Мне не спрятаться от последствий собственных действий._  
 _Я не хочу засыпать. Я не хочу просыпаться. Я не хочу возвращаться домой — я не хочу оставлять Саске одного. Постоянное загнанное чувство мучит меня. Что не так?_  
 _Где я ошибаюсь? В чём я виноват? Чем начал этот безысходный круг?_  
 _Как мне это исправить?!_  
 _Мы переспали»._  
 __  
* * *  
— Сегодня мы начнём тему интеллигентности, — произнёс Итачи, слушая привычное оживление, царящее в аудитории. — Не стоит путать понятия "интеллигентность" и "интеллигенция", в современных словарях пишут, что интеллигентность — это свойство интеллигенции. Повторюсь — это совершенно не так.  
Спокойный голос медленно втягивал в себя прочие звуки помещения, ширясь, набираясь сил. Итачи нравилась такая замершая в ожидании и предвкушении тишина — она полностью отличалась от тишины, которая поджидала его дома. И любопытные детские взгляды ловили лучики солнца и блики электрических ламп. В конце комнаты что-то нетерпеливо поскрипывало, подошвы шаркали по линолеуму, кто-то нетерпеливо или по привычке тихонько стучал пальцем по парте. Тишина, живая и многоликая, тоже ширилась и росла.  
Итачи даже не заметил, как подошёл к главному вопросу: нравственному выбору, отличающему интеллигентного человека.  
— …Например, "я могу соврать, но я этого не сделаю", — сказал Итачи, встречая вздорные блестящие взгляды почти двух десятков человек, готовых оспорить, возразить, противопоставить и доказать обратное. Пытливые умы судорожно искали лазейку, чтобы опровергнуть высказанное Итачи положение.  
— В этом заключается "свобода для", — продолжил Итачи. — Потому что любая культура самовоспитания начинается с запретов.  
Итачи замолчал, позволяя слушателям осознать сказанное, придумать аргументы, докопаться до сути.  
— Но, сенсей, — звонкий и ломкий голос ввинтился в воздух необычно громко и резко после мягкого тембра голоса Учихи. — Вы говорите, что нравственность и интеллигентность начинается с "самокультуры", но что, если обстоятельства вынуждает человека поступить вопреки моральным принципам? Не "я могу, но не делаю", а "я не хочу, но должен". Имеет ли он право тогда называться интеллигентным или хотя бы свободным?  
Итачи мягко улыбнулся.  
— В твоём случае его едва ли можно назвать свободным: он ведь зависит от обстоятельств. Приведи пример. Исключения стоит рассматривать в отдельности.  
— Ну… С тем же враньём. Концепция "ложь во спасение".  
— Я полагаю, здесь всё же нужна более точная конкретика, однако в основе интеллигентности — желание понять другого, уважение к себе и окружающим. К тому же, не стоит воспринимать слова "свобода для" настолько категорично. Я имел в виду выбор, выбор во благо формирования в самом себе определённых нравственных привычек.  
На некоторое время тишина вновь вернулась на своё место, и Итачи задумался. Что, если человек вынужден поступать неправильно? Или не просто неправильно — аморально. Имеет ли он тогда право зваться свободным, зваться человеком?  
Имеет ли право человек, который спит с собственным братом, преподавать этику? Насколько это этично, насколько допустимо?  
Итачи не впервые задумывался об этом — каждый прожитый день ложился камнем не его плечи. Если говорить откровенно, то он не имел никакого права стоять здесь, рассуждать об интеллигентности и свободе, учить чему-то. Сам факт его присутствия в этом кабинете среди этих детей был примером аморальности.  
Он не имел никакого права читать им лекции о морали.  
Тишина заполняла аудиторию, как плавленый янтарь, пока её не всколыхнул новый вопрос:  
— А тогда понятие благородства? Что если благородство подразумевает месть?  
— Едва ли благородная месть совместима с интеллигентностью, — медленно ответил Итачи, с трудом вырывая своё сознание из вязких косных размышлений.  
— А "свободой для"? Если рассматривать случаи вендетты — кровь за кровь и всё прочее. Это следование традициям, воспитание в себе духа бойца.  
— Мстители не свободны, — нахмурился Итачи. — Одно только слово — "вендетта" — это уже обязательство, принуждающее к действию. Месть — это выбор, разумеется, но не "для"; месть направлена на разрушение, рождается от разрушения. Ничего нравственного в ней нет.  
— А высокодуховного тогда?  
— Высокодуховная месть?  
— Ну, ведь любая месть имеет причину, а если эта причина исключительно духовного характера? Если это, опять же, месть во имя справедливости.  
— Это шаблонные лозунги, — Итачи покачал головой. — Подумайте, ведь месть — это сознательный выбор, это отказ от светлого, невозможности противостоять искушению в себе, своей тяги к насилию. Благородная месть — не больше, чем оправдание.  
За окном ослепительно громко светило солнце; разрывались от треска цикады.  
— А что, — внезапно раздался вопрос, — если месть направлена вовнутрь? Что, если мысли о мести меняют самого человека? Оправданная ненависть…  
Итачи замер. Ему очень не нравилась эта тема.  
Потому что вместе с тяжёлыми мыслями о собственном бесправии находиться здесь, было ещё ощущение — пагубное, тягучее. Как дурное предчувствие.  
* * *  
Из личного дневника Учиха Итачи:  
 _«10 декабря_  
 _У меня много мыслей. Бесконечный, бесконтрольный поток в голове, который я не могу зафиксировать или отфильтровать. Я хожу в Академию, я возвращаюсь домой. Я читаю лекции по этике, а потом целую собственного брата._  
 _Дело даже не в том, что это неправильно — дело в том, что у меня нет права так поступать._  
 _Это моя ошибка — постоянная, неизменная. Это моё наказание — бессрочное, бесконечное._  
 _Я целую его губы, шею, плечи… А в его глазах — пустота и тьма._  
 _Если я долго смотрю ему в глаза, когда держу за руку, у меня появляется чувство, что я схожу с ума._  
 _Мне никогда не искупить вины перед отцом и матерью — не обелить их память. Будь моя воля, я бы не поднимался с колен, моля простить меня за то, что поступаю так с их младшим сыном. Но я не могу. Мои молитвы останутся безответными, и в этом тоже доля наказания: я никогда не получу искупления. Некому дать мне прощения._  
 _Я кругом виноват!_  
 _Я виноват перед ним. Перед ними. Я так виноват!_  
 _Я куда-то падаю — падаю в самую непролазную глубь его глаз, и когда-нибудь я разобьюсь о каменное дно, или напорюсь на железные колья._  
 _Это моя огромная тайна, о которой я молчу, которую прячу под одеялом и под рубашками. Мой большой бесстыдный секрет, который не имеет права на существование._  
 _Как и я не имею права зваться его братом, их сыном — зваться человеком._  
 _Я должен был оберегать его, это был мой долг, моя обязанность._  
 _[…] Но помимо этого есть еще одна тайна, которая тяготит меня: я виновен в их смерти, в смерти наших родителей._  
 _Господи, мне не простят»._  
* * *  
Итачи не стал стучать; вопреки приличиям, он просто открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Саске дёрнулся, как вспугнутая птица, резко закрыл тетрадь, в которой до этого писал.  
— Я отвлёк тебя? — нахмурился Итачи. Саске медленно покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся, вставая со стула. Крадущимися шагами он приблизился, протянул свои длинные призрачные руки.  
Узкие запястья, выступающие уголки косточек, тонкие пальцы…  
Он помотал головой, утыкаясь старшему брату в ключицу, и тот привычно обнял его в ответ, поцеловал в висок.  
Что-то было не так.  
С Шисуи Итачи так и не встретился.  
Но что-то не так было: с этим домом, с Саске, с самим Итачи.  
 _«Оправданная ненависть»_.  
Итачи мелко вздрогнул, и Саске поднял голову, глядя доверчиво вопросительно своими неподкупными беспросветными глазами.  
«Ты ненавидишь меня?» — хотел спросить Итачи. Но промолчал.  
* * *  
Из личного дневника Учиха Итачи; запись на отдельной странице, без даты:  
 _«Я провалился. Глубже падать некуда._  
 _Мне не простят»._  
Последующих записей в дневнике не значится.  
* * *  
…Он сидел в кресле, как царь, как насмешливый языческий божок, смеющийся над людьми, над людской глупостью, наивностью, доверчивостью — бесконечной, как летнее небо.  
К нему было не подступиться; он был недосягаем и неприкосновенен — Итачи было всё никак не дотянуться.  
…А потом этот божок закинул ногу на ногу и произнёс насмешливо, привычным, как Итачи его помнил, голосом, как будто не провёл два года в абсолютном безмолвии:  
— Я голоден, — сказал он.  
Ухмылка на его лице была божественна в своей жестокости.  
Он торжествовал, как дикий, необузданный, ненасытный дух возмездия, — хохотал, запрокидывая голову и не закрывая глаз.   
Итачи поймал пару кровавых бликов с самого дна его зрачков, полных утробной ненависти…  
А потом проснулся.


End file.
